


Stay the Night

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s about to push him when a girl comes out of nowhere bouncing toward them happily, and saying, “Oh, there you are sweetheart.” </p><p>Kira thinks she’s talking to the guy and she wonders if the girl knows just how skeevy her boyfriend is, but then she’s all up in Kira’s face saying, “I couldn’t find you. Are you okay, honey?” And then she winks and suddenly Kira realizes what’s going on. </p><p>“I’m fine, sweetie,” she says, taking the girls hand and tangling their fingers together. The girl grins at that, and it’s kind of contagious. Kira can’t help the smile that spreads over her own face in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there is a guy who keeps flirting with and trying to make a move on a girl who is clearly not interested in him, but he never manages to actually touch her and he does eventually back off, but I thought it might potentially be a little triggery for some people anyway.

Kira’s sitting at the bar waiting for her friend when her phone vibrates with a text message. 

_“Hey, I got held up at work. I’m not going to be able to make it out for a few more hours. I’m the worst friend. I’m so sorry.”_

She sighs as she sends back, _”I think I’m just gonna go home then. But it’s okay.”_ She shoves her phone back in her pocket and plays around with the toothpick that was in her drink, trying to decide if she wants to get another one and maybe dance for awhile or just go home. She’s not mad at her friend, she knows how her boss gets, but she had been looking forward to tonight. 

A guy stumbles over to her while she’s still trying to decide, and starts talking, slurring his words. “Hey, you look sad. Did you get stood up? Because I’m sure I could make your night better.” He’s leaning uncomfortably close and Kira scoots back as much as she can without falling off her stool, before saying, “I’m good.” 

“I’ll bet you are,” he says, taking another step forward. He reaches out his hand to touch hers where it’s laying on the bar but she moves it before he can. 

“I’m really not interested, okay?” she says, making her voice sound firm. She’s not afraid, because she knows she’s stronger than she looks, knows she can take the guy if it comes to that, but she really doesn’t want to draw attention to herself like that. 

“Come on, don’t be like that, baby,” the guy says, he leans forward to touch her hair, and Kira cringes, moving at the last second so that he misses. 

She’s about to push him when a girl comes out of nowhere bouncing toward them happily, and saying, “Oh, there you are sweetheart.” 

Kira thinks she’s talking to the guy and she wonders if the girl knows just how skeevy her boyfriend is, but then she’s all up in Kira’s face saying, “I couldn’t find you. Are you okay, honey?” And then she winks and suddenly Kira realizes what’s going on. 

“I’m fine, sweetie,” she says, taking the girls hand and tangling their fingers together. The girl grins at that, and it’s kind of contagious. Kira can’t help the smile that spreads over her own face in response. 

“And apparently I’m wasting my time here, unless yo-” the guy starts, but Kira cuts him off there. 

“I don’t even care where you were going with that, because you’re definitely wasting your time here.” 

The guy’s face pinches up like he’s angry, but he finally walks away.

Once he’s gone the girl turns toward Kira and says, “I’m Allison, by the way. I hope you don’t mind I interfered like that. You looked like you needed an out for the situation and us girls have to stick together.” 

She drops Kira’s hand as she finishes speaking and Kira can’t help the little surge of disappointment she feels. 

“No, it’s definitely fine,” she says. 

“So, what are you doing? Are you here with anyone, really?” 

“No, I was supposed to be meeting a friend, but she had to bail on me at the last minute.” 

“Ah, well do you wanna dance with me then?” She’s leaning forward toward Kira and her face is happy and excited and Kira doesn’t even think before she nods. Allison grins and her whole face lights up with it and Kira grins back, and then they’re falling into step beside each other and headed for the dance floor. 

There’s club music playing, fast paced with a hard beat, and they face each other and let their bodies move smoothly together. Kira wraps her hand around Allison’s waist and Allison drops her hands around Kira’s neck, and they grind against each other, their hips rocking to the beat. 

It feels good, and Kira’s happy to just let go for a while, and she’s even happier when Allison leans in and says, “You’re into girls, right? Or am I reading this all wrong?” 

“I’m definitely into girls,” Kira says, a blush riding high on her cheeks. 

“Good,” Allison says, and she smirks a little as she lets one of her legs slip between Kira’s and continues to rock against her. 

They dance like that for a while longer, Kira letting her head fall forward against Allison’s shoulder her lips brushing over the skin there, and Allison pulling them even closer together. Kira loses track of time as they dance together, and talk, for song after song, but eventually Allison pulls away, saying, “You wanna get out of here?” 

Kira nods, and Allison reaches for her hand, tangling their fingers together and leading Kira off the dance floor and through the doors of the bar. “I live near here, just a few blocks away actually. We could go there if you want.” 

Kira looks down, but she nods, saying, “Uh, yeah, that sounds good.” 

When she looks back up, Allison is smiling at her, and she thinks she might be just a little bit in love with her dimples, so she surges forward and kisses one. She can feel Allison grin even wider as she places her hands on Kira’s waist and pulls them closer together. Kira lets her lips drop to Allison’s lips instead and she kisses her gently, just barely letting their lips brush together, but Allison makes a pleased noise that makes Kira grin against her mouth, before pulling away. 

“Okay, your house now, let’s go,” she says. 

***  
When they walk through the door of Allison’s place, Allison shuts the door and then presses Kira up against it gently before kissing her deeply. Her hands are wrapped around Kira’s waist, her thumbs brushing up underneath Kira’s shirt, and Kira wraps her arms around Allison’s neck and arches her back so that they’re closer together.

Allison’s lips drop to Kira’s jaw, mouthing her way up to ear, tugging on the lobe, before whispering, “Is this okay?” her breath hot against Kira’s skin. 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Kira says, letting her hands tangle in Allison’s hair as Allison bites down over her neck, pulling a bruise to the surface and then licking over it. 

Her hands are traveling up Kira’s back, her finger nails scraping against her skin gently and then she says, “Would it be okay if I took your shirt off?” 

Kira nods, and Allison pulls away just far enough to pull her shirt over her head, and then gets rid of her own too. Kira hadn’t worn a bra to the club, because he shirt didn’t go well with one, and Allison brushes her thumb over Kira’s nipple slowly looking at Kira to make sure it’s okay. 

Kira nods, and places her hand over Allison’s on her breast and squeezes so that Allison is palming her breast, and then Allison drops her head and takes the other nipple in her mouth. Kira lets her head fall back against the door and groans a little in pleasure, tangling her fingers back in Allison’s hair as Allison flicks her tongue out over her nipple.

Allison presses kisses up Kira’s chest, and neck, before whispering, “Bedroom?” into Kira’s ear. 

Kira nods and lets Allison tangle their fingers together as she leads them through the door of her bedroom. Kira climbs on top of the bed and Allison follows, pressing Kira down against the mattress before biting at the skin above one of her breasts and pulling another bruise to the surface. 

Allison presses a line of kisses gently down her stomach, and moves her hands over the button of Kira’s jeans, but she pauses there looking up at her and asking, “Is this still okay?” 

“Still good,” Kira says, lifting her hips off the bed slightly so Allison can get her jeans off. Allison pulls off both her jeans and her underwear and then kisses her way back up Kira’s leg, before letting her tongue slip inside her. 

Kira moves her leg so that it’s over Allison’s shoulder digging her heel into Allison’s back as her hips lift off the bed with the force of her pleasure. She twists her fingers in the blanket as Allison’s tongue moves over her clit in quick circles, and when she swipes it down and shoves it deep inside her Kira can’t help the moan the leaves her mouth, or the way her fingers move to Allison’s hair, tangling in it. 

Allison’s trails her tongue back up, letting it brush back over her clit and then moving it in circles again, and Kira groans again. Allison pops up for long enough to say, “You can pull my hair if you want,” and then her tongue is back, moving relentlessly over Kira’s clit. Kira tugs on her hair a little and feels Allison moan against her, and that turns her on even more. 

Kira can’t help the way her hips lift off the bed a little, trying to get Allison’s tongue to rub against her clit with more pressure. Allison presses her face deeper against Kira and flicks her tongue more quickly and Kira moans out a breathy, “Oh, fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck.” 

Allison moves one of her hands from it’s position on Kira’s leg and slips a finger deep inside Kira slowly, and Kira arches up more, thrusting up against Allison to get more faster. Allison pulls her finger back and thrusts it back in again, more quickly this time, and Kira moans out loudly, tugging on Allison’s hair some more. Allison slips her finger back out and slides two in instead, curving them up gently and massaging them against Kira. 

She sucks Kira’s clit into her mouth slightly, and flicks her tongue out over it, and that brings Kira near her orgasm. She can feel it building, and when Allison thrusts her fingers out and back in and swirls her tongue in fast circles over her clit, Kira arches her back and comes with a loud groan. 

Allison grins up at her and Kira tugs on her shoulders so that they’re eye to eye, before kissing her and then rolling them over so that she’s on top. She straddles Allison’s waist and hovers her hand over the button of her jeans, looking at Allison for permission before unbuttoning them and sliding her fingers beneath her underwear. 

She slides her fingers over Allison’s clit and she can’t believe how wet she is already just from going down on Kira. Kira bends down so that she can kiss Allison’s shoulder, before biting a mark into it, while continuing to move her fingers in quick circles over her clit.

Allison is arching up against her touch and letting out soft pleased noises, and Kira takes her bra off and pulls one of her nipples into her mouth, biting around it, and flicking her tongue out over it, as she continues moving her finger in circles over her clit. 

Allison gets louder and scratches her fingernails up Kira’s back, causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake. Kira speeds up the motion of her fingers and switches her mouth to the other nipple, before palming at the nipple her mouth isn’t on with her unoccupied hand. 

Allison pants and arches her back, stretching her legs out rigidly and pointing her toes and Kira can tell she’s close, and she thinks about edging her. She thinks about how hot it would be to just stop touching her and going back to kissing for a while before she pushes her close to orgasm again, but she really wants to hear Allison orgasm, wants to see her face when she comes. And she’s hoping they’ll have another chance to do this again sometime, so she keeps up the motion of her fingers speeding up and flicking her tongue more quickly over her nipple until Allison arches up against her roughly and calls out, coming hard. 

Kira kisses her through it, moving her hand against her slowly until it becomes too much for Allison, and then she collapses down beside her. 

“That was amazing,” Allison says. “You’re amazing.” 

Kira grins at that, and mashes her face against Allison’s neck. 

“Stay the night?” Allison asks, and Kira grins against her skin, nodding her head, and closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com) (and leave me prompts)


End file.
